Health Care/Gallery
Images Rosy being examined by the town doctor.png|The doctor checking Rosy's temperature when she and the children of Nome fall ill with diphtheria. File:Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg|Woody being fixed by the Cleaner as well as having his arm reattached. Celestine examining Ernest.png|Celestine checking Ernest's throat. Chewbacca aided by a doctor.png|Chewie being tended to by a doctor after being wounded by the Kanjiklub gang. Kirk injection.jpg|Captain Kirk injected with hypospray. Anim red alert hot shot.jpg|Red Alert preparing to repair Hot Shot's damaged leg. Dr. Callinghouse Checking Olie.PNG|Roly Poly Olie getting checked out by a doctor. Peter Parker getting checked out by Dr. Davis.png|Peter Parker seeing Dr. Davis when he finds out he is losing his powers. Daffy Duck giving Michael Jordan a checkup.png|Daffy Duck giving Michael Jordan a checkup. Osono checking Kiki's temperature.png|Osono checking Kiki's temperature. Dr. Sweet giving Milo a checkup.png|Dr. Sweet giving Milo Thatch a checkup while introducing himself. Baymax spraying Hiro's arm with bacitracin.png|Baymax being tested out on Hiro Hamada, courtesy of Tadashi. Vada getting her ears examined.png|Vada Sultenfuss having her ear examined. Belle tending the Beast's wounds.png|Belle bandaging the Beast's wounds after he is attacked by wolves while saving her. The Cheshire Cat bandaging Alice's arm.png|The Cheshire Cat bandaging Alice's wound after she gets clawed by the Bandersnatch. gerald_doctor.png|Gerald having his throat examined after he gets a sore throat. The Soothsayer treating Po's wounds.jpg|The Soothsayer healing Po. Puppet spontaneous recoloration.gif|Hot Shot being repaired by the combined powers of the Mini-Cons and gaining a new color scheme. 97A54568-CFB8-455D-A111-15BEE860D96A.jpeg|Peter and Lois Griffin bringing Scotty Jennings to Dr. Heartman. File:Reformatting_Primal_technorganic_beast_mode.jpg|Optimus Primal being reformatted by the Oracle and gaining a new technorganic body. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg|Hova cured Lucas after he's consuming honeydew for a caterpillar poop. File:An_Indirect_Kiss_207.png|Connie Maheswaran's vision is cured by Steven's healing spit. Mr. Fox tending to children.png|Mr. Fox and his colleagues looking after children in his refugee center. File:Cyb_ep1_cleaning_landmine.jpg|Lori and Bud polish Landmine's armor and repairing his injuries. dogs being cured.png|Duke, Rex, Chief and the other exiled dogs being cured of dog flu. wonder woman checkup.jpg|Wonder Woman getting a checkup. Anna caring for Elsa.png|Anna tending to Elsa when she has a cold. File:Yt.png|Goku being healed by the Medical Machine. IMG_0101.jpg|Gilbert tending to his best friend Teddy when this latter is sick. The_Doctor_examines_Janeway.jpg|The Doctor of the U.S.S. Voyager examines Captain Kathryn Janeway. File:Gramma Tala examining Moana's foot.png|Gramma Tala examining Moana’s foot, which she got bruised by getting stuck on the coral reef. File:Zia help.png|Owen Grady and Zia Rodriguez tending to Blue after the velociraptor gets shot by Ken Wheatley and his men. Yi helps Everest.jpg|Yi tending to Everest's wound. Videos Scooby natural 13x16 - castiel heals shaggy and learns a great lesson|Castiel healing Shaggy's broken arm. Beast Machines Maximals Prepare To Be Reformatted|The Maximals get reformatted by the Oracle and gaining new technorganic bodies. Transformers Armada Powerlinx Upgrades|The Autobots and Decepticons get repaired by the combined powers of the Mini-Cons and their armors are also recolored. Transformers Energon Energon Upgrades|The Autobots get repaired by Primus' energy pulse and their armors are also recolored. Steven Universe Clip- Healing Spit (An Indirect Kiss)|Connie Maheswaran's vision is cured by Steven's healing spit. File:Toy story 2 fixing woody|Woody being fixed by the cleaner as well as having his arm reattached. Doc McStuffins Season 1 Episode 22 Part 04 Category:Galleries Category:Open Season images Category:Superhero images